Sonic Adventure: MLP
by Apollo The Hedgehog
Summary: After stopping eggman once again, Sonic is somehow sent to a world full of... talking ponies? Am I dreaming? *DISCLAIMER* I do not own Sonic or the MLPs Franchises. Sonic is owned by SEGA and MLP belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing in this story, unless I say so.
1. Chapter 1: In The Beginning

**This is my first story: Please give constructive Criticism. I know all the facts will not be right, but I will try my best. Thank You, and I hope you Enjoy!**

Ch. 1: In the Beginning...

It had only been 6 months after Discord was defeated by the Mane 6. The elements were safe once again, and the now famous mares have thought little of it. They all thought the battle between chaos and order was over, and with good reason. After all, they used the all-mighty Elements of Harmony to defeat him. All was right. All they had to worry about at the time was keeping their friendship together, and they were more than happy to do that. The Princesses were pleased, also. After all, they didn't have to worry about any evil presence.

But this was a different story for a certain group. The difference between them and the Mane 6 were that they lived in another dimension. But everything else was the same: saving the world, using the most powerful energy sources on their planet. Yeah, this was the typical life of Sonic and his group of friends. But, its been a long journey for them, Sonic and Tails especially. They have been on countless adventures, as freedom fighters, as a 3 person team with Knuckles the Echidna, and, of course, going by themselves to save the world.

The only constant on their adventures is man that goes by many names: Robotnik, Egg-Head, but now, its mainly Eggman, one of the smartest people in the dimension. Despite all of his failures, he has made a few successes. For example, he was able to wake "The Ultimate Life-form" A.K.A, Shadow the Hedgehog, and he even made one of Sonics hardest opponents, Metal Sonic. Now, of course, he has never really succeeded in any of these things mentioned, but they did cause Sonic and Friends pain, both Physically and Mentally. He has put them through the works.

But one day, he decided to, once again, take over the world. But this time, he wanted to fail. He had a plan, and it could possibly be his best one yet. He laughed to himself, thinking how smart he was, but when he heard his robots being destroyed, he started his act. He knew his 5 years in drama school could pay off in his plans, and he was riding on those to trick Sonic.

Sonic, on the other side of the door, had just finished the robots off. He looked behind him, and he saw his 2 friends, Tails and Knuckles right behind him. He smirked his iconic smirk as he motioned to his pals that he was about to kick down the door. They nodded, and got into fighting stances. Sonic then started to roll into his ball, accelerating to a great deal of speed. How he does this, no one knows, but it is "super effective". He released whatever force was holding him back, and rolled his way to the door, breaking it off completely on contact.

After he made contact, he went out of his ball, and landed feet first facing the cowardly doctor. Eggman then went into his entire spiel of "Oh I'm sorry, and Oh, i'll never try this again, blah, blah blah." This didn't surprise Sonic. What surprised him, was that he wasn't around _any _buttons. None in his hand. Usually, when he did this, he had a back-up plan. Despite him and his friends having all 7 Chaos Emeralds just in case, he always feels he has a back-up plan. This wasn't like him.

"Are you feeling ok, Egg-Head?" Sonic questioned him, after the spiel was over for what feels like the 20th time. "I'm Glad you asked, Hedgehog!" Eggman rose his voice, making a movement with his hands. But that all his was, a motion. Now Eggman was on his feat, looking like an idiot. _He did not just try to scare tactic me, did he?_ Sonic asked himself. Sonic closed his eyes, getting ready to beat Eggman with his words, when he heard a huge _Pop!_. Sonic quickly spun around. No, no one was behind him. I mean, no one was behind him. His friends were mysteriously gone. He then saw a perfectly circular hole in the ceiling. With no friends behind him, he felt as if his back was against a wall. This was a new feeling for Sonic. Just then, he felt his legs give way. He locked down, and realized he was falling. On closer inspection, he saw some sort of black hole or vortex type hole. He tried leaning to his side, but it seamed as though it was spreading. He knew there was no escape. No city to land in. No jungle to get off of. None of that. He knew nothing. Right before he entered. He felt something... different. He concluded that it felt like "the ultimate fear of the unknown."

He fell head first into that black hole, tears along with him. Once he fell in, the hole closed behind him. And the land became very still.

To be continued...

* * *

**Wow, that was really fun to write! Again, please give me some constructive Criticism. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: There was light

Ch. 2: There was light.

It was a peaceful day in Ponyville. Everyone was either up, enjoying the weather, or taking a slow walk, enjoying the cool breeze. Or, if you're Rainbowdash, you're sleeping in the clouds. Yeah, sure, work had to be done, but it would just be a shame if you were pass up this opportunity sleeping on a cloud. Yes, this was the life of Rainbowdash, the hopefully, soon-to-be legendary Wonderbolt. Sure, she has already more than enough proved herself, but she needs to wait for the Wonderbolt tryouts. She just sighed as she re-positioned herself on the cloud. She then snored a silent snore as she doze off.

Usually, what wakes her up is her boss. So when she felt the temperature change on her open left flank, she shacked it off, saying, "Those are new clouds, i'll get to them later. Its not like they're going anywhere fast. Their clouds, for pete's sake! Their not going to do loop-de-loops around her! But the temperature never changed. She finally woke up, only to see a weird black circle-shaped cloud surrounded by dark-grey. Suddenly, something fell out of it. She swear that it had to be some sort of shape, like an oval, fell out. Then, it closed, and the sky returned to normal and the breeze came back. This woke her up. She quickly flew about a mile to whatever came out.

She immediately got creeped out when she looked at this... thing. It's spikes reached back from 6 inches to a foot. They weren't as pokey as they seemed, but she still didn't want to touch them. She started analyzing the things body now. It was about about 3'3'', so around 100 cm. It was maybe 70 lbs, or between 30-40 kg. She lifted his eye loud and say he had crystal green eyes. As she got below the belly, where there was a patch of peach skin surrounded by blue fur, she looked at it's skinny legs. It had red shoes with a gold buckle, and it looked as though on the bottom it was made to reduce as much friction as possible. It had matching white gloves and white ankle cuffs.

She was a little creeped out, and was thinking about immediately flying to her friends and telling them about this, but it felt like... like... it needed someone. She couldn't explain why, but she slowly stopped flying, and just sat there, looking at it. She tried waking it up. "Hey, uh... dude, or gal, are you awake...?" She got little to know response. It just kinda... stirred. Was it in a coma? Possibly. Should I get help? Probably. Why aren't I flying? I don't know! It seemed as though she was in a mental conflict, trying to think what she was going to do. She was never like this! She was the think-before-doing-badass-mare who took orders from no one! Yet... ugh! She didn't know!

In the midst of her internal conflict, she failed to notice the emerald, right behind him. She finally noticed it during her fight, stopping it for the moment. She just looked at the glowing object. It was a cyan emerald type rock. But when she topped to look at it, she felt a little bit of energy coursing through her body. When she picked it up in her mouth, she felt it getting stronger. _I'll investigate this later._ She told herself as she flew it up to a cloud she was supposed to clear. When she got back down, she continued to look at the thing. It must've been only a few seconds of looking when it started to stir. She let out a little squeal as she hid behind a convenient nearby rock.

* * *

As Sonic got up, multiple emotions ran through his body. One, relief that he wasn't dead. That was the only good feeling he got. All the others were the ones he usually gave no thought. Fear of the unknown, nervousness, and worrying about his friends were definably there, but the main one he had was _**Loneliness**_.This was the one emotion he rarely gotten. His friends weren't there to pick him up. He tried getting up to quickly, without investigating his injuries. He felt light headed as he got up, which sent him back to the ground, with fear of passing out. He then looked at his legs. They were definably screwed up, but not as bad as his head. He guessed that he had a concussion, but the main stuff was still in his head: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Eggman, Big, Cream, ect. He probably only lost the ability of doing math problems or something nerdy. This didn't bother him, but this concussion put him more at risk for future injuries.

He slowly got up this time, and started stretching. In between stretches, he winced out of pain. He felt ready to go, but when he took a look around, he was in an environment he never has seen before. Heck, he's run around the world day to night, patching it together, but this didn't seem like earth. It looked kind-of cartoony, but then again, random loops, hills, and round bridges from his world weren't normal, so he disregarded it. The was a big mountain he could see in the distance. He could see a farm about 1-2 miles away, and a town not far beyond that. Beyond the town, it looked as though there was a dense forrest, with yet another mountain behind that with some-sort of city on the mountain.

As he was preparing to run off, he heard a little noise behind him, kind of like a big pebble hitting rocks, when he turned around, he swore he saw a bit of purple and blue moving behind the rock from which he heard the noise. He slowly walked towards it, and then he heard a little squeal from the rock. He stopped in his tracks. He wasn't alone after all! Maybe whatever is behind the rock would tell him where he was. But he needed to approach whoever that was first. "Hey, whoever it is behind the rock, uh... I don't bite!" He blurted out. _I don't bite? _Sonic face palmed right after he said that. _I guess that concussion does have huge effects. _"Can you come out? I kind of need help. Not that I usually need help, but maybe now I do." He calmly said, hoping it would come out. But it was still there, not a sound from the rock. "Fine. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," he said, and with a smirk, "The _Fastest thing alive!_"

"Not True!" The voice behind the rock said. It was definably feminine, but before he could think about who said that, a cyan pony flew out of the rock, with a burning anger in its eyes. "I'm the fastest! No one else is faster than me! My name is-" Before she could introduce herself, she took a look at the creature, noticing that it was pale. It lifted it's finger, trying to make a point, before passing out from shock. She sighed deeply, as she put whatever it was on her back, and flew away, flapping her wings as hard as she could towards the Ponyville hospital.

To be continued...

* * *

Authors Note: **Wow, that was really fun! It was actually 300 words longer than Chapter 1, which had around 800 words. This could've been up sooner, but i had a few distractions, but hey, only a few days later? For a first Story? I think thats good success. I kind of had a laugh, i struggled posting this. BEing a new writer and all, i'm still getting used to this. But, none the less, I hope you enjoyed. But, I do have a request to make: Please keep the families of the Arizona Firefighters in your prayers, I would really appreciate it. So anyway, I hope you have a good day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3: Solving for X

Ch. 3: Solving For X

After Rainbowdash brought the Thing to the hospital (and receiving weird looks), she decided to call her friends to the hospital. But she especially wanted Rarity, and she hoped Rarity wasn't busy afterword. After the Mane 6 got together in the lobby, they took the stairs to the 3rd floor, where they examined the thing. They all had different reactions: Fluttershy was scared out of her mind, Pinkiepie was already planning a party for when it woke up, Rarity wandered what type of fur coat the creature had, Applejack wondered where it was from, and Twilight kept sort of quite, examining the body closer.

And then there was Rainbowdash, who didn't know how she felt. She was there when it was awake, so she had emotions that had more feeling behind them. The first emotion was anger, for saying "Fastest Thing Alive". What nerves! But, she couldn't shake off those green eyes, staring at her blank in the face. They say you can tell a lot about eyes, but she got more than what she wanted. She saw something she hates to see the most: Loneliness. She shuttered when she thought about it. But her mind quickly turned to that rock. What power she felt! She felt on top of the world with that thing! No one could've stopped her! She decided not to tell anyone but one pony about it besides her.

After a little small talk, they got into a huge debate about what they should do when it wakes up. It the mid of the conversation, everyone failed to see that their blue mystery creature was starting to stir.

* * *

As Sonic started to shake the stars that were still floating around his head, he noticed their was a ceiling. He looked over to his right, and saw a little table, like the ones you see in... hospitals? His eyes shot open in realism that there was something wrapped around his right leg. He started to sit up, putting his forearm down on the bed to support him. When his ears started to catch up with him, he heard 6 feminine voices. When he matched the voice to the... pony? Sonics head shacked as though he was trying to wake up his mind, but no, they were still their. A Purple one, a pink one (which he shuddered at the thought of Amy not seeing him in however many days he's missed), A White one with a Purple mane, A orange one, and a yellow one. He kind of felt sorry for the yellow one, as she looked shy. He never wanted anyone to be shy around him. Never. Then that Cyan one with the rainbow mane and tail. She was the one that approached Sonic earlier. The way she reacted about his introduction really surprised him. As though it was a challenge.

But never mind that, he needed information. AS he was about to say something, he noticed that light yellow one, look at him, her bottom lip shaking, eyes very wide revealing her type of hue green eyes fully. Sonic in response to this smiled, and waved a kind of half wave. The pony kind stood their, eyes even wider now, and fell to the floor. The other 5 stopped talking, and just stared silently. There were whispers. Then, the Cyan pony turned around, and just plainly said, "Guys. Its up." They all turned around and faced his green eyes.

* * *

Their was an awkward silence. Twilight never really liked it, and she wanted to speak, but she was still in awe. They all looked at each other and back repeatedly, until the thing said, "Uh... Hi?" in a type of nervous tone. They were scared quite. Twilight finally found her voice again. "Uh.. Hi." Is all she can muster out. _C'mon Twilight! You have to be braver than that! _She scolded herself in her mind. But it caused nothing to happen, as the awkward silence quickly rose to a whole knew level of awkward. They all just looked at the thing. Applejack quickly broke the silence, and said, "Well, er... you you have a name, er sometin?"

The thing responded, "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest-" he looked at Rainbowdash quickly, his eyes shrunk a bit, and struck it off his title. "Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Well, at least it broke the Silence. Then the Mane 6 went down their line from left to right: Applejack, Rarity, Rainbowdash, Twilight, Pinkiepie, and Fluttershy, who at first whispered it, but then said it a bit louder so he could hear. The Thing named Sonic then asked, "Uh, sorry, but where am I?" Twilight, happy that he didn't ask why they were named what they were, answered him, "Ponyville." When Sonic heard this, his eyes widened, and his speech started stuttering, "W-w-w-w-w-what? So I'm... n-n-n-n-not at e-e-e-e-earth?" He seemed afraid, alone. Twilight stopped herself from running to him and comforting him. She knew what this was like. It was like her first time coming to Ponyville. But she was a pony, and he's a... well... a very weird looking hedgehog. She closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to comfort him. But when she realized there was an awkward silence, she looked around and saw 4 ponies all wide eyed looking at- wait, wheres the 5th? She looked at Sonic again and saw... Fluttershy, shoving something into his mouth. The only reason she didn't charge at where Fluttershy was, well, she knew what she was doing. She was feeding him a special blend of foods, used to comfort animals. Its legend that it could even calm the princesses. Or kill them. Either way, it seemed to be calming the confused hedgehog. Once he was done eating it and thanked Fluttershy, he asked a few questions.

"How long will I be in this bed?"

"Tomorrow they release you, so I guess you'll stay with me. I guess." She never gave it a lot of thought, but it seemed as though that was the right thing. After this, Pinkie couldn't hold herself back any longer, and charged Sonic with party related questions. After about 15 minuets, Sonic seemed like he was tired. Twilight looked at the position of the sun. She predicted it was about 5:00 p.m. Visiting was about to close. They all said their goodbyes to the spikey blue-furred hedgehog, and left. She saw Rainbow immediately talk to Rarity, and they ran off the mountain opposite of Celestia's Castle, and everyone else want on their separate ways. She almost wondered where Rainbow was taking her, but quickly trotted back to her house to read from her infamous library.

* * *

Rainbow quickly took Rarity to the cloud where the Rock was, as it was a very slow day in Ponyville that day, it had only gone maybe half a mile from the spot. AS she reached into the cloud, she was prepared to feel that energy course back into her body, but that spark never came. She stuck her head in the cloud, and couldn't find it. She checked the next closest cloud, and it wasn't in there either. "Where could it be?" she asked herself. "Could someone have taken it?"

To be Continued...

Oh, wait. Rainbow checked the wrong cloud. It was in the next one she checked. False alarm.

She felt the energy course through her body again, like an electric arc, running its course through a lighting rod. She flew down with the emerald, as Rarity identified it. Rarity was filled with joy! She has never seen such a glow from an emerald. Rarity had plenty of Jewelry, though, so she let Rainbow had it, and she gave her a little chain, and instead of having to cut a hole through the emerald, she got a little bit of invisible string and tied it around the emerald, that power still coursing through her body. She then thanked and said her good-byes to Rarity, and went up to Cloudsdale to dream about the wonderbolts, but the emerald kept her up. _Whatever. This emerald will give me enough power to stay up tomorrow. _She told herself.

It must've been around Midnight when she saw the emerald glow an even brighter shade. She was wondering about it, but then her mind was distracted by something else: what looks like a smoke ball? Then she heard the boom. This is what started it all.

To be Continued...

* * *

AN: **2 Chapters in one day, Whaaaaaat? Yeah, its true. I had nothing to do, so my fingers started moving, and over 1,000 words later, here we are. I'm proud of myself. Lol, im kidding: this was supposed to be apart of Ch. 2, but i decided to add a cliffhanger. So I hope you enjoyed. Remember, please review what you like and what you don't like. I may change some stuff, but I think i have the backbone of the story outlined, so don't say, like, "Rarity and Sonic should kiss!" Believe me, you'll have to wait and see ^_^. This is Apollo the Hedgehog, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Enemy

AN: **Before I start this next chunk, I need to explain something: When I said "Don't review saying 'Rarity and Sonic should Kiss', just wait and see ^_^" I didn't say they kiss. They COULD, but only I know if they do or not. (You know who you are ^_^) But, anyway, Please enjoy!**

Ch. 4: A New Enemy

When Rainbowdash put 1 and 1 together to make 2, she realized all of Ponyville must be up. She flew out of her comfortable bed, grabbing the emerald on her way out, and looked over the once peaceful town. What she saw will never make her the same: she saw about 50-75 eggs with legs and arms attacking Ponyville. Oh wait, they have heads as well. Eggs with heads. She immediately thought that a bunch of humpty-dumtys were attacking. But she saw fire, bullets, and rockets coming out of them. She quickly took action as she soared towards the battle. But she never saw the rocket coming at her.

[insert break here]

15 minuets earlier

Sonic was nervous of being caught. He knows he could just run away, with his leg being perfectly fine, but if he got caught, he would be down stream without a paddle. That Cookie Sandwich he had for desert took over, and was trying to make him get more. He was going to call it: the Infamous Cookie raid of Ponyville Hospital. Ah, yes, it was going to be big; there was going to be a movie about it, and he already had a title in mind: Ponyvilla Jones: Raiders of the Cookie Sandwich. He was only a few feet away from his room, and he felt pressed for time, like a giant ball of twine or something was rolling at him. Suddenly, he heard a big boom, and, thinking that a ball had been released, he immediately sprang into his bed, safe and sound. Yep, he was in his comfortable bed, and as always, he felt the breeze of the night wind and the metallic clanking of a robot as it climbed up the massive hole that was made right beside his bed. Yup. Sonic then came to his senses, spring to his feet, and kicking the robot down with a hard kick. He looked down, and saw that iconic Egghead on it. He already knew this too well. He ripped of the bandages on his legs, and sprang into action, being the hero that he was.

Once his feet hit the ground, he quickly took a look around. Ok. Maybe about 50-65 robots, no problem. Citizens of Ponyville not being able to defend themselves against the coming onslaught of robots: Bad. He saw 5 too his left. He curled up into his ball, and used that momentum gained to spring himself up into the air, and used his traditional homing attack on all of them. 5 down, so many more to go. He then spun behind him and saw a grey and a blue pony being attacked by 3 eggamns robots, in a line. He charged up his spin attack, and charged at them, hitting all three in his ball state, causing them to explode instantly. He got out of his ball, told the 2 to run into their houses, they'll be safe. They followed his directions quickly.

He then saw 4 robots... flying? In a purple mist? He then found the source of it. It was that pony from earlier, yeah! That Twilight one, right? That mist seemed to originate from her horn. She then slammed them onto the ground, but little did she know, one was sneaking up from behind him. He dashed over to her, slide tackling the robot, causing it to be heavily damaged, but not destroyed. He got up, and Twilight stood there, gasping. They just stared at each others eyes, each awe-struck form finding out what each other can do. He then looked up to the sky, to see a faint glow, wait, he recognized the glow. Thats a chaos emerald! But, suddenly, a rocket came out of no where, and the glow went down, down down down. "I need to go investigate that, Twilight!" Sonic yelled over the destruction being done to Ponyville, "CAn you and everyone else take care of everything?"

"Yeah, we can!" Twilight yelled in response. "You go, we got 'em!" As he started to run away, he heard that Applejack one say, "Wait, where's Rainbowdash?"

As he got closer to the glow (which was about 2 miles away) He noticed something surrounded it... wait, That rainbow tail and mane? A cyan Blue? Wings? "No, no, no no no no NO!" Sonic yelled as he got closer. He immediately went to the Pegasus. He started to investigate the wounds. He noticed the string around her neck, holding the emerald. The chaos emerald. But he didn't care about that at the time. He was worried about his, well, friend. The wound wasn't to severe. Sure, it brushed her flank, caused some bleeding, but this didn't concern Sonic. A rocket that fast could've killed her. _What was he up to? _Sonic asked himself. But, none the less, she needed medical attention. He picked her up, just like he did with Elise, (Remembering that, I shudder. That was a dark age in Sonic's History, but none the less...) and started to speed off. He was at Ponyville, and the fighting, though diminished, was still going on. He ran down the stairs of the hospital, and even though the lights were powered down, he saw the doctors and patients cowering. He set Rainbow down at the main doctors feat, and plainly told him, "She's fine. You can come out in 60 seconds _on the dot_. I promise you. He then took the emerald, and sped back up the stairs.

When he got up, he instantly went through what he had to do. He knew somewhat from the past how much energy it would take out of him, but he could handle it. There were about 20 robots left, but, unfortunately, they were crowding around Rainbow's friends. He smirked, knowing he only had about 20 seconds left to do this before the 60 seconds were up. He threw the now brightly glowing emerald in the air. "Chaos-!" Sonic yelled, getting everyones attention, "Control!" He finished the command, as he saw time slow down, space almost stop in its tracks. Now, he was at one with the chaos, unifying it. He quickly ran at his normal speed, but he knew to his friends, it looked like nothing was destroying the robots. In about 1 minuet chaos time, he was done, so he got out of chaos control. He had to slide to stop himself from running into a wall as he got out. He looked around for any other robots, but none were left. He looked at the 5 mares to his right, and they were still stunned. He was about to say something, but he blacked out, after all, he did have a concussion, and he didn't know the effects of that concussion in chaos control.

[Insert break here]

The next morning after the fight, Sonic woke up. He wasn't surprised to see his friends weren't there, as they were at the next bed, looking sad for their friend. Wait, Rainbowdash still wasn't awake? He thought she should've been up by now. He quickly sprang out of bed, relived he didn't feel light headed, and speed-walked over to the Mane 6. He asked if Rainbowdash would be alright, and they just slowly nodded. He knew how they felt. They were confused from last nights ordeal. "I have a lot to explain, it seems," Sonic told them. "Once Rainbowdash wakes up, I'll explain everything in full detail, but she need her rest, and so do I. Wake me when she's up." Sonic said as he walked back to the bed closest to Rainbowdash, and fell asleep. Only he wasn't asleep. To be honest, he was just as confused as they were. He hated when this happened: when he brought evil to such a peaceful place. He then made a vow to himself: To stop Eggman and his evil: Once and for all! This would be a new adventure for the hedgehog: But, little did he know, he would have to make sacrifices to save this world. Was he prepared for it though? Not even he knew.

A/N:** Chapter down! Wooooooo! Happy 4th of July! So, it rained at the beach again, so I decided to write more! And if rains again, I guess I'll right more! Before I conclude this chapter, though, I forgot one thing: I don't own the Sonic Franchise or the My Little Pony Franchise; Sonic belongs to Sega, and MLP belongs to Hasbro. I Do not own anything in this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Night

Ch. 5: The Explanation

When Rainbow finally got up, she noticed she wasn't in Cloudsdale; She was in HELL. Well, to be more precise: a place WORSE than Hell: The Ponyville Hospital. She hated this place, and when she learned that she needed to be there for about 2 days, she was livid. Despite being in her pissed mood, she was relived whatever hit hear last night didn't injure her that much. When she was fully up, Sonic finally joined him. She noticed he wasn't creeped out that much anymore, which she was glad, because that meant that he didn't feel alone that much. That made her feel a little better. But, she knew that she needed to put her serious face on, as she wanted to get some answers. Sonic pulled up a chair, and held the emerald close to him. Wait, her emerald? She was about to point that out, but the pain in her flank rejected her. She didn't try to speak, and just listened to the story about to be told.

Sonic sighed a long sigh, and began his story. "I'm sorry I did this guys, this is all my fault." They all objected to his statement, but then let him continue. "As you know, my name is Sonic. I come from another planet, heck, maybe another dimension from here. I had a lot of friends, and I thought I was the only one from that world to come here. Boy was I mistaken. Those robots that attacked us last night were apart of my main rival Eggman's personal army. He tried taking over my world multiple times before, and it seemed like he tried to take control of this one, for some reason. He planned all this out, and I vow to stop this problem. Any questions?" Of course, all of them pointed to the emerald in his hand. He sighed, shaking his head. "This? This is a chaos emerald. This is the ultimate power-source from my world. Technically, there are 8, 7 emeralds, and the master emerald. This is one of the 7/8. There are probably 6 more like this scattered around the area right now. If we can locate all of them, I can use them to find and defeat Eggman. I can stop it without them, but it makes it a lot easier. But, back to the point; Only 3 people I know can Use the emeralds true power: Me, Shadow, and Silver, all from my world. We can go into a "super" form of ourselves, and we have unlimited energy form it."

Rainbow then realized that the emerald wasn't hers, and was deeply saddened by this, but not hurt to much. Then again, it was his. So Dashie played it cool. She tried shifting around, but her flank started to throb a burning pain, and she let out a very soft grunt of regret. Sonic noticed this, and put his hand on her shoulder. This caught the pegasus by surprise. This, almost complete stranger, comforting her. He his hand on her shoulder for a good 5 seconds, then lifted it up. "You'll be fine." he comforted her, trying to ease her pain with his words. Then an awkward silence fell upon the group. They didn't know what to say. Rarity decided to break the silence by exposing the elephant in the room, "So whats the plan?"

"Thats a good question," Sonic replied, "What I normally do when this happens, is find all the chaos emeralds. Then confront Egg-head, or Eggman, and stop his plan." They all nodded, silently agreeing on the indirect plan proposed. Sonic still looked a little bit confused, his face in a thinking state. He folded his arms, and just looked at Rainbowdash's injured flank. Applejack saw this, and asked, "What ya thinkin about o'er there, Sonic?" Sonic stayed quite for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. "Well," he started out, slowly, "last night, when he attacked, I felt... funny. Like, I mean, Uhhh..." Sonic scratched his head, "Like they weren't set to kill anyone. I mean, take RD for example. That rocket, if fired accurately, could've torn her in half-" Sonic then looked at Rainbow. "No offense." Rainbowdash could only nod back, as it still hurt to talk. "But it didn't. Thats the weird part. These robots are top of the line, and they're ROBOTS! They had to be a lot more accurate. They were going for something... and I don't think it was the emerald. Yes, they did shoot Dashie down, but still, they all would've converged on the emerald immediately, but they stayed." Sonic concluded. "Is there any big artifacts/powerful objects in Ponyville?" All the mares shook their head. Sonic sighed, still a little bit depressed.

Rainbow bit her upper lip, wishing she could talk to the hedgehog in more depth. She knows she will have her chance, but she hates seeing this. She breathed in deeply, and exhaled slowly, looking at her friends. He wish she could've been released right then and there, but she knew better.

* * *

Eggman smiled a deep smile, knowing his plan was in full motion. He had spy camera everywhere in all the land, one especially on a certain statue. He giggled at his master plan, waiting for the right time, The best part of this plan? It didn't involve chaos emeralds! All he had to do, was send his robots to the emeralds, and wait. This was his favorite part about being a villain. No one knows what you are doing and when you are going to do it. And he knew his adversaries very well. You could say he has done his "research". He was very happy with himself, and decided to take a nap, happy with his progress so far.

* * *

Pinkie-pie had her hair straight, her mind in a darker place. All that happened really has gotten her down. Sonic's party was teetering on the yes/no scale, and she felt like it was going to a no, this made her even sadder. What sent her over the edge of sadness and almost into a massive depression is Rainbowdash. Her injury will leave her out of action for a little bit, and she hated when she a saw a friend crippled like this. She put her head sown on the table outside of the bakery, and slowly started to sob.

Sonic, who was walking back to the Treehouse with Twilight, saw this, and asked Twilight why she was like this. "Poor Pinkie," Twilight said, shaking her head, "Her hair is like that because she is sad, and if I had to guess, I guess it would be from all the events happening. Poor girl." Twilight said. Sonic looked forward, and saw a massive tree, where a house has been built. "Is that where I will be staying?" Sonic asked. "Yes, it is." Twilight responded. "Aight, I'll Catch'a later!" Sonic then sped to away. Twlight turned around, to see Sonic start to talk to Pinkie-Pie. Pinkies hair started to come back, and after Sonic made her laugh, it was in full bloom again. Twilight smiled, and went inside her house to take a nap. That letter to Celestia can wait. Wait... OH CRUD! She forgot something very important, but after she started running to Sonic, she saw that Pinkie was still laughing. Yeah, the letter can wait. Twilight smiled again, and went inside to take a nap.

* * *

Fluttershy finally returned to her cottage, to feed her animals, but, before she could, she saw a certain Zebra, looking very anxious, in her door-step. Fluttershy slowly approached Zecora, greeting her, and invited her in. Zecora happily accepted it, and told Fluttershy she had something for her and a request about the thing. Zecora started speaking, and then held out, a glowing emerald. Fluttershy leaped into the air, exclaiming, "Thats Sonics Thats Sonics! I found one! I need to go give it to him!" Fluttershy started for the door, but was stopped by Zecoras leg. "He does not need it now, so I hope you allow; Please keep this a secrete, give it to him when he needs it." Zecora let her hoof down, and left. Fluttershy was stunned. What did she mean? Never the less, she's right 99.9% of the time, so she gently placed the emerald in her bag, making sure Angel doesn't see it. She then went about her normal business, feeding her animals.

* * *

Sonic was finally done planning the party with Pinkie, with all his likes. He smiled, knowing he finally did something right in this new world. Before he walked "home", he checked the time. It was 6:05. _Darn, _he thought, visiting_ hours at the hospital are over. Oh well. Guess I'll have to break a few rules while I'm here. _Sonic smiled at the thought. He still wanted that cookie sandwich. But not for him. Hold on, maybe the bakery has some. Sure enough, they did. He bought 2, and rushed over to the hospital, planning out how to get into this asylum type hospital. After he finally figured out what he had to do, he climbed the brick wall, swinging from window to window, until he finally got to the giant hole in the wall, which hasn't been attended to yet. He walked 2 rooms down, and hid in the 2nd room, as a roaming doctor walked past from the first one. He silently followed him, until he got to RD's room, and silently slipped in. _I really shouldn't be doing this. _He scolded himself, but, whatever. Yolo, right? He shivered at the thought of the now forbidden word in his world. None the less, he walked over to the Cyan pegasus's bed, and to his joy, it was empty. _Well,, she's feeling better. _Sonic smirked. Just for kicks, though, he hid in the corner, with both cookie sandwiches in his hand.

* * *

Rainbowdash was finally done raiding the fridge of milk. Mhmm, did she love milk. She silently shut the door, and peeked out from the kitchen. 2 doctors were standing guard, sunglasses on. She smiled, as she nonchalantly walked out. When she walked passed them, she finally heard the snores from their mouths. _Of course they're asleep at 6:00_ Rainbow thought. _They are old, after all. _Rainbowdash quietly walked out. Luckily, due to the explosion, the 4th story fridge got knocked down to the 3rd floor. She calmly walked back to her room across the hall. Despite it being 6:00, Luna decided to let the sun go down quicker, since all the workers were working hard on the reconstruction of Ponyville, they deserved an early retirement to bed. So it felt like 9:00, even though it was 6:00. Fine with Rainbowdash. She loved sleeping as it is. An extra 2-3 hours to her normal sleep? She isn't complaining. She finally got back to her room, and settled into bed. Just as she got comfortable, she felt something hit her stomach. Because it was dark, she could tell what it was. But to her, it looked like some sort of cookie sandwich. She got up looked around to the corner, and what she saw was...

* * *

Sonic finally saw the mare get into bed, and he threw the cookie on her stomach, and waited. The mare, with her taped up flank, turned around to look at him. Wait, something was wrong with the picture... where are her wings? Just then he heard a loud scream from downstairs. When the lights somehow came on, what he was looking at was a cyan pony... with no wings. But thats not concerned him, what did was that screech. That sound like... Rainbowdash? He called out the name as he awkwardly stood there, and he heard it again. He sped downstairs, to see, in his horror...

* * *

When Rainbowdash saw it was a creature that she never saw before, she screamed. Just then, the device shocked her, almost knocking her out. Once she heard her name being called out, she yelled out again, just before blacking out.

* * *

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled at his tall nemesis. Eggman looked up, with the Cyan pegauses on his sholders. "Well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog?"

To be Continued...

**A/N: Chapter done, finally. Ever since I've gotten home, I've been really Lazy and Busy, a losing situation. I hope you all enjoyed it, and Until we meet again, good-bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Eggman

Ch. : The First Confrontation

Sonic stared into his nemesis eyes. He was sure Eggman could read his eyes like a picture book. He wanted to send the message in his eyes, thinking that his eyes looked at him with a fiery passion. Eggman smirked at his blue "friend" "Now, now, Sonic," Eggman started. Sonic got ready to charge, but then Eggman pulled something out of his pocket, and pointed it at Raindowdash's neck. "I'm sure you don't want to hurt your friend involuntarily, would you?" Sonic cringed. He knew this was his biggest weakness. Throughout the years, Eggman always found a way to get leverage on him. Sonic tensed his shoulders, but stood upright, and didn't move. Eggman smiled, knowing he had the upper hand. "Now, all I want is the chaos emerald, and i'll be on my way. Heh heh..." Eggman laughed. Sonic walked forward, holding the emerald in his hand. Sonic hesitated. "How do I know you wont go back on your word?" "Now, would I do that, Sonic, My friend?" Eggman replied innocently. "I think we both know the answer to that..." Sonic replied, slowly walking forward. As Sonic approached, he could only think of what he would do if Eggman went back on his word. He handed Eggman the emerald, hoping Eggman would have a bit of mercy. "She was of no use to me anyway..." Eggman said, as he tossed the Cyan pony right back to him. Sonic caught her, slowly lowering her body to the ground. He checked her vitals. She was breathing. She's okay. Sonic looked up, Anger in his eyes, as Eggman flew away in his flying egg machine.

Sonic had bigger things to worry about before the chaos emerald. He looked down at the cyan pony, who was still knocked out. Sonic sighed, looked at the smoke trail Eggman was leaving. He would chase after him, but he had bigger fish to fry. The Doctors rushed in, and Sonic explained the situation. They dismissed him, and took Rainbow off. Sonic sighed a long sigh, and walked back home to sleep.

**A/N: Yeah, its a shorter chapter. This is a life-lined story. I'm not officially done, but the updates will be slow. Hope you enjoyed this, though. **


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**A/N: Welp. It's here. I finally dug out of schoolwork and laziness. Huzzah! I finally got back on track, and I think you guys might like this one. Please Remember to check the bottom for some stuff I wanna tell ya. But, never the less, *ahem* ENNNNNNNNJOYYYYYYYYY**

Ch. 7: The Aftermath

Rainbowdash finally woke up, a few days later. She still saw the stars flying around her head, to which she shook off quickly. Her blurred vision started to un-fog. She shut her eyes again, and looked, to see that she had perfect vision. But, as she started looking down her room, she noticed the most obvious thing: the giant hole in the wall, which she doesn't remember anything about. _Did I have a concussion?_ She thought to herself. She then started running through her routine concussion test she had when she was a young fille. After all, her old nickname was Rainbow-crash. Well, she has been called worse. Come to think of it, that was a weird 3 days. One second, she was a normal fille, until that night, when she was accused for murder. Then that... well... to put it bluntly, "Porcupine head" man showed up, with a blue suit, and defended her against Trixie, who kept insulting her and called her Rainbow-Trash. She didn't want to think of that, though. If her memory was good up until that point, and the she remembered what happened the past few days, she's set.

The second thing she noticed was her friends weren't here. She looked at her clock for answers: 7:55. About an hour before visiting hours. _Great. _She thought. _Now I'm stranded here. _Her eyes shot wide open, and looked at her wing. Still taped up, but it hurts a little more. She wondered why that was. _Well, at least I have an okay view of Ponyville through the hole. _She thought, and smiled a bit as she looked at the beautiful view. Despite the reconstruction going on, it was a very beautiful town. Just as she started to daydream about flying again, a knock came to her door. "Come in." she said, kind of surprised. The doctor came in. He looked at Rainbowdash with eyes of... concern? "Hey doc, whats my status?" She asked, "When can I get my wing back?" The doctors face turned a bit sour, but then back to a calm. _Thats odd,_ she thought. "Well, how are you feeling?" He asked, cautiously. "I'm good, but-" Rainbowdash started, but then was cut-off. "Well, great! Do you want some water?" He asked. As her mouth came open, he interupted her again, "How about some hay? Hay! Hay is a great breakfast food for a youn-" Rainbowdash stopped him. "Doc. Answer me. _How long will it take to get my wing back?_ She articulated. "Well... thats... well..." He stumbled. _What do I do? _She asked. _Do I Press, or do I let it go?" _That question, she didn't get to answer.

"Doc. I'll break it." Rainbowdash's attention shot to the doorway, but not before her eyes were shocked open again. A familiar face appeared in the doorway, but one she didn't want to see. The doctor took a sigh of relief. "Of course, Mr...

... Sonic" The doctor finished his sentenced and ran out as fast as he could. Sonic waved to the doctor, and he walked to Rainbowdash's good-wing side. "How ya holding up, champ?" Sonic asked as he started patting her wing. "Fine, but if I don't get an answer to my quesiton in 5 milliseconds I will-!" Rainbowdash started yelling, but Sonic shushed her by putting a finger on her mouth. "Shhhh. Peop- I mean, Ponys, are still sleeping. All in due time."

"I want to know now!" Rainbowdash demanded. Sonic's then calm eyes turned into pity for the fille. "Are you sure you want to know? Do you think you can handle the _truth?_" _Gee, where have I heard that before?_ Rainbowdash thought. "Of course I do!" Rainbowdash rushed on the hedgehog. The hedgehog then took her good wing with both hands, and whispered the answer. "Speak up, I can't hear you!" Rainbowdash impatiently demanded.

"Well, anywhere from..." Sonic swallowed, then proceeded. "... 6 months to 2 years."

Rainbowdashes heart sank. She looked down in defeat. _Everything I worked for... being a Wonderbolt... and THIS happens... Why me... Why ALWAYS me... Every Fucking Time Me! _

"Rainbow..." Sonic added... "Don't you think... that I'm a good actor?" Sonic then almost fell backwards in his chair from laughter. Rainbowdash looked him in the eye. "Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me." She stated. "Yeah, I am." Sonic got up, then proceeded. "The Doc sold it well to, don't ya think?" Rainbow glared. "What, don't you think you'll laugh at this in 3 years?" "No." "Well then..." Sonic got the last chuckle out. "Only 3 weeks. Then 1 week of wing therapy, then your set." Sonic smiled. He then looked at the door, then the hole in the wall. "Take care!" He said, gave her a nod of courtesy, then leaped out the building. Rainbow sat there in disbelief of what just happened. She then chuckled a bit, and said aloud, "Sonic, you really know how to break good news." She smiled contagiously, as the doctor came in, and explained the next few weeks in detail over some french hay.

Sonic had done it: he knew he had to make her smile. He HAD to. It was impossible she didn't. _Now, with that out of the way, _Sonic thought, as he averted from his usual path through town. He ran to the nearest mountain, and when he got to the top, he decided to take it all in.

It was a beautiful site, the greens were the fairytale green, the clouds were as puffy as pillows, and the view over the town, oh! It was certainly something to die for. Sonic, realizing he was wasting time, then started his usual pacing. He did this everyday since the attack, trying to figure out in which direction all the emeralds went in. _Dr. Eggman probably has a scanner by now_ Sonic figured, what is my next plan of action? Do I involve the pony's now, despite them being down Rainbow?

He thought about it for a minute, still something caught his eye. He quickly turned around to see what it was. Whatever it was, it was fast. Sonic took a defensive step, then, from behind him heard something land. He turned around and look directly in the eyes of...

Twilight and the rest of the Mane, well, 5, were looking at some of the books Twilight had pulled out, trying to figure out where Sonic was from, exactly. "Could he be from that planet that really nice Phoenix was from?" Fluttershy asked, remembering her old friend that had almost accused him of murder. "No, couldn't be." Twilight rejected "The hair matches, but the rest of the features don't." The other tossed around a few myths from their childhoods, which went on for a while. They stopped tossing those around when pinkie put forth the idea that he was cotton candy from the world of sprinkles. After a bit of silence, they heard a knock on the door, and in trotts Sonic. "Hey gals," he greeted them as he took an empty chair from the table they were sitting at. "Whats up?" "Oh, nothing Sonic," Twilight smiles as she puts the books back in their spots. "Whats up with you?" "Well," Sonic started, then nodded his head. "Actually, I need your help. All of you." He said. This came as a shock to them. "Uhh, what serta help do ya need?" Applejack asked.

"I need someone or something that can track something at a far distance. Does anyone have an ability or something to do that with?" The all nodded, but Twilight shot her head up. "None of us do, but someone might." "Great! Is it okay if we see this person?" Twilights eyes shot open with happiness. "Of course! Girls," Twlight said, as she headed to the door, "It's time to pay a visit to the princess!"

To Be Continued... Sometime...

**A/N: CHAPTER DONE! WOOOOOO! Love it. Love progress. Finally on that Domination Train! So, Fun Facts:**

**I'm a huge Ace Attorney Fan, which means, of course, I love Turnabout Storm. Look it up on Youtube if you ****haven't. It's a MLP Phoenix Wright crossover. If you don't know Ace Attorney, watch it anyway. Its AMAZING! So, of course, I decided to hint it in here at times. Maybe you knew... or not. If not. Go watch it. It's the Shizzzz. **

**Welp, I'm done. So, I WILL see you guys again, whenever that may be. Ta Ta for now!**

**CopyrightL I do not own MLP, Sonic, Sega, Phoenix Wright, Tournabout Storm, and anything else used. This is my work, though. **


End file.
